Ice Queen
by thepragmatist
Summary: songfic for the song Ice Queen. YohxAnna. Warning: get's pretty angsty. i suggest you listen to the song. its really pretty.


**yilee:** another songfic oneshot. i love songs. this song is called Ice queen by Withing Temptation. You know i hadta have it when i heard the title ice queen. Anyway i warn you it gets pretty angsty. Also i can update stories now, so i'll be updating everything else

**disclaimer:** shaman king ain't mine.

-------------

_When leaves have fallen_

_And skies turned to grey._

_The night keeps on closing in on the day_

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell_

_You better hide for her freezing hell_

Only the sound of her footsteps echoed through the empty park. She shuffled along the dirt path, dark trees over head casting their eerie shadows among the twilight. She wrapped her thin pale arms around her shivering body, as another gust or relentless death blew past her. Scratched and dripping with blood, she swayed as she continued to walk alone.

Her lips dry and peeling, stuck together as she tried to open her mouth to mutter. "I'm sorry…Yoh…" Her ankles swelled red with the cold, as the bitter frost nipped at her tiny frame. Her body ached with pain, with rejection, and with ice. Numb and weak, she trudged wearily. Her legs falling behind. She gasped for air, but all she got a gasp of ice that shivered her body. Her raw cheeks stung in the freezing cold and her tears froze.

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You better keep moving_

_For warmth, you'll be longing. Nightingale_

_Come on just feel it_

_Don't you see it?_

_You better believe._

She continued to walk through the merciless ice and snow. Her face cracked and pained as it twisted into a bitter smile. "Heh. The ice queen's freezing. How ironic." But after she said those sour words, her bitter smile disappeared and her frown reappeared accompanied by heartache.

Her mind plagued by his fury, by his mistrust, and by his hatred. Her mind plagued with her pleas and begs. With her moans and with the way her body disobeyed her. With the painful pleasure. With her tears that never ceased to stop. With her frozen voice that failed to speak, as they all stared at her, dejection and disgust evident in their voice. Before she was out here and frozen entirely.

_When she embraces_

_Your heart turns to stone_

_She comes at night when you are all alone_

_And when she whispers_

_Your blood shall run cold_

_You better hide before she finds you_

She walked alone. All the way to the frosty center of the forest. She collapsed into the snow her tiny black dress not nearly enough coverage to shield her from the cruel cold. Her arms wrapped around the jagged oak tree, her arms bleeding as she dragged them down and back around her tiny body.

"I'm sorry Yoh…sorry I can't help you achieve your dream." She shut her eyes tightly and rocked herself slowly back and forth, before falling over into the snow. And as her body stopped feeling the cold that surrounded her, a sharp cry rang out that reached for her…

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

"_**ANNA!"**_

His yell brought about the others who gathered around her pale lifeless body in the snow. Tears ripped through his heart and he kneeled next to her.

_I…I'm… s-sorry… Yoh…_

…but her mind and soul slipped into oblivion.

----------

"Anna!" Yoh gathered her in his arms, his arms pulled back slightly from the shock at how cold she was. His eyes blinded with tears, he was unable to see the beaten shape she was in. he hugged her to his chest and sobbed into her dirty hair.

Tamao fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Horo stood behind her his body shaking with distress. Ren stood straight, trying his best to hold his tears in. Pirika pushed her way through the shamans to witness Anna cold and motionless body in the snow. She froze as she stared at them. Suddenly distress and anger erupted out of her. "Anna! NO! not Anna!" She yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran toward Anna, pushing Yoh slightly out of the way, taking Anna into her own arms.

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes a life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

She patted Anna's icy face and begged distraughtly. "Anna, open your eyes, Anna. I told them what happened. Please Anna." She sobbed. "Anna you can't go. Yoh he understands he forgives you. He loves you." More tears dripped out of her eyes and mingled with Anna's blood. "please…Anna…" Pirika's shoulders slumped and she wept over Anna's body. Ren stepped forward and pulled Pirika gently away from Anna, who was handed over to Ryu's large arms.

"Get Faust!" Ren turned toward Horo and Tamao, who was already sprinting back toward the onsen. Watching them, until they were gone from his sight, Ren redirected his attention to Pirika who as staring dazedly at Anna and Yoh. Suddenly Pirika burst out of Ren's embrace and sprinted toward Yoh.

_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak_

_The sun awakes and melts it away_

_The world now opens its eyes and it sees_

_The dawning of the new day_

"This is all your fault! Anna was almost raped and you throw her out in the freezing cold! This is all your fault! If she dies, it'll be all your fault!" She screamed as slapped Yoh. Yoh didn't move but accepted the slap. She was right. It was his fault. He let his jealousy and rage overcome his logic and judgment. And now look at her.

"She loved you enough to not tell you of everything she's gone through! Her pain! Her pain of LOVING YOU!" Pirika was hysterical and banged her fists against his chest. Ren ran over and tried to pull the upset Pirika away from Yoh. As he struggled with her, she continued to yell. "But she told me! She told me everything! And you won't believe what has happened to her! just for you damnit!" Pirika swore at Yoh, which was rare since she never swore.

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You better keep moving_

_For warmth, you'll be longing. Nightingale_

_Come on just feel it_

_Don't you see it?_

_You better believe_

Using all his strength, Ren whirled her around and muffled her in his shoulder. She continued so sob, as Ren rubbed a comforting hand up and down her back. She shuddered as she continued to cry. Yoh hadn't said anything, and turned his emotionless face toward Anna. He kneeled and held out his arms toward Ryu, who placed Anna gingerly in his arms.

Looking down at her scratched, cut up, pale, dirty, but still radiant face, his face twisted into sobs as he hugged her to his chest. "Why Anna? Why?" He cried bitter tears of remorse as the relentless cold blew among the deathly quiet forest. "Please." He begged the real ice queen. "Don't take my Anna away. My ice queen. Please don't take her away…"

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

Faust arrived in a hurry. They whisked her off to the onsen where they all waited for Faust to see what was wrong with her. As he slowly undressed her they witnessed horrible sights that covered her body. Cuts, bruises, bloody scars, was to be found everywhere among her body. "My, My, Anna…Poor Anna…what has happened to this poor creature?" Faust muttered as he continued examining her. Yoh heard and lowered his head in guilt.

Faust ordered all others to leave so he could continue to examine her in peace. They all waited in the family room, tension and sadness overwhelming the room. Finally Faust came out with a grim face. "Yoh may I speak to you?" Yoh nodded numbly and followed Faust back into the room. "Yoh, Anna…Those scars on Anna depict things that no young girl should have gone through."

"What happened to her?" Yoh asked, his eyes widening in worry.

"Yoh, there are too many to list. She's been starved. The clothes she has been wearing aren't nearly enough to protect her from the cold. I checked her closet. They're all hand-made. Those scars are from falls. Bad falls. Like 20 ft falls. I'm guessing some sort of construction from the splinters found in her fingers. Maybe on the onsen? She has a multitude of sicknesses, with symptoms that seemed to be suppressed. One of them is the exposure to too much cold. That is a recent one. Most likely from just a few hours ago. But what worries me the most is another is a bruise around her inner thighs. But luckily it does not extend all the way in." Faust paused grimly

Yoh's breath caught in his throat as tears slipped out of his eyes. "Yoh, someone has attempted to rape Anna." Yoh lowered his head, his body shaking. "Yoh are you going to be alright?" Faust asked. Yoh nodded, unable to speak. "All right. Here's the prescription list. Faust handed him about 10 sheets of papers. Give these to her, if she wakes. If she does not wake by morning, she most like will not wake at all." Yoh took the paper into his shaky hands, before grabbing his shoes and coat to sprint out into the winter cold to the drugstore.

---------

Yoh returned several minutes later and without so much as a hello, he sprinted past his friends and into Anna's room. He creaked into her room and set the medicine on the cabinet, he sat next to her holding her bitterly cold hands. He cried softly as he was filled with regret. How could he do this to his beautiful Anna. She was almost raped? But he showed no compassion. He hugged her tighter. He was such a horrible horrible fiancée. He crawled into the bed, Trying to warm her body with his. Whether she woke or not, he would always be with her. He shut his eyes and succumbed to a fitful sleep. No matter where she went, even through the bitter cold, this time he would go with her.

_Whenever she is raging_

_She takes all life away_

_Haven't you seen?_

_Haven't you seen?_

_The ruins of our world_

_------_

**A/N:** i couldn't decide whether to kill her or not, so you use your own imagination. **review** please. : ) **review** makes me happy and inspired to update and write more. **please.**


End file.
